narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noryokugan
The Noryokugan is the kekkei genkai dojutsu of the Helixian Clan. It came about as the result the Helixian Clan Leader integrating the DNA of his Otsutsuki Clan wife into that of his own. This eventually gave birth to the Four Paths of Empowerment, as well as its various feats, such as transparent vision capabilities. This eye specializes in Space-Time Ninjutsu. The Noryokugan gives is weilder Telescopic and Microscopic vision and allows the user to see chakra in energy waves. Chakra viewed from the dojutsu is viewed in a color and energy spectrum, similar to that of radiation and a color scale. It allows the user to track fast moving objects in high definition, picking up the most minute of details, able to see the chakra through solid objects, as well as a unique aura given off by all natural objects. Techniques awakened through this dojutsu are unique, but directly related to techniques developed by the user. Unlike techniques of the Sharingan and its stages, techniques of the Noryokugan and its stages won't ruin eye sight if caution is taken in how techniques are used, even among forbidden techniques, though it will cause strain on the users eyes. It is also immune to visual genjutsu. In users with a newly awakened Noryokugan, their telescopic vision allows the to see up to 20km (12.4274 miles) away while their microscopic vision allows them to see bacteria and viruses and through further training and honing, the atomic structure of matter itself. The range at which they can see can be extended through training. Wielders of the Noryokugan, like all descendants of Helixian linkage, are capable of drawing Cosmic Energy from the Universe, allowing them to use it to provide power for their techniques, though unlike non dojutsu users, they can access its full potential. This unique energy provides power for the dojutsu itself as well as its abilities and ever other various types of Jutsu. Due to the extraterrestrial orgin of the Noryokugan, itdoesn't use chakra, but the limitless exotic energy of the universe itself. Techniques powered though this energy is refereed to as Uchujutsu (四時空間術; literally meaning "Cosmic Techniques"). Most wielders don't know it, but the abilities of the Noryokugan don't actually step from the eyes, but from the body itself. The power of the Noryokugan itself was only manifested within the eyes in the first place to allow them to fit in with other dojutsu wielding clans. Due to this, if the dojutsu is destroyed, the user won't lose their abilities, though experienced users with the know how can jutsu regenerate the eye itself. Despite its various stages, regardless of what form its in, its still referred to as the Noryokugan, due to its unique abilities being awakened in its first stage rather than its last, unlike all other kekkei genkai dojutsu. Despite even this, each stage has its own technical name with improvements. Granted Techniques Four Paths of Empowerment *Transcendent Path - Transcendent Tree **Physiological Transformation - Physiology Transformation *Dimensional Path - Dimensional Branch **Apeirogan - Infinite Spiral **Juryokuido - Gravity Well **Jikukankotai - Dimensional Shift **Tengai Juman - Heavenly Fullness **Tengai Kukyo - Heavenly Emptiness **Tengai Nami - Heavenly Medium *Physical Path - Physical Branch **Sunryuuken - Law Flow Authority *Elemental Path - Elemental Branch **Elemental Configuration - Elemental Configuration *Enlighten Path - Enlighten Branch **Cosmic Awareness - Cosmic Awareness Associated Techniques but not KG Techniques *Cosmic Chains - Cosmic Binding Chains **Cosmic Chain Prison - Cosmic Binding Chain Prison Also See *Kodona Noryokugan *Mugen Kodona Noryokugan